User talk:Chief of Staff/archive
This is an archive of discussion from User talk:Chief of Staff - please do not edit So much work.... Captain's log, stardate blah blah blah ;), I have done so much work but I'm not quite done for the day... I'm going to take a break from all of this (and play some games ;)) and will return later to finish some more work tonight... this is just one of many busy days for me here. Work is never-ending here. It's an eternity, barring the sudden event like end of the world or something. :p To imitate a talk show host, we will be right back after this commercial break. Don't go away! ;P --Legion 21:44, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Umm Can i ask why you create pages and don't write anything in them? :If you didn't noticed, I haven't created new articles since 3rd of April, 2007 as indicated from with my user name inputted into username text field. That is, after we had discussion about it at Talk:Main Page --Legion 14:44, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Meh Yeah I know he was being sarcastic, but I was just kinda making small talk. :) GTAthug 15:27, 26 April 2007 (UTC) 1 question Are you a administrator here? :Uhh, no. I am not an administrator. The administrator you're looking for is Thai420, I believe. --Legion 03:17, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, belatedly to say, but now this is longer the case anymore. As has been said somewhere below in this user talk page, A-Dust and I have been, uh, appointed as "Administrators" to take care and execute the administrative duties in the frequent absence of Thai420, who has been busy a lot lately and for which we understand and will do our best to serve in the administrative capacity and to assist those who may be in need for assistance. Feel free to contact me, A-Dust, or Thai420 if needed. Thank you. --Legion 23:49, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Administrators Thanks for the heads up, I've been really busy lately and haven't had much of a chance to get on here. I've decided to make you and A-Dust sysop so you have administrators options. I hope this helps if theres anything else you need feel free to e-mail me Thai420Talk to me! 18:59, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, thanks. Eh, I didn't expect this promotion or something but I guess that would help with workload, given that you being busy, so we understand. It is our honor and pleasure to be part and to contribute to such a great project. It is also our pleasure to be working with you and all. We believe that this project has such a great destiny and a noble purpose which is to serve as one of wikis for the Grand Theft Auto series. :In that regards, we are honored to become administrators and that we look forward to serving in those capacity with our best ability and will. Thank you and may God bless you and all. Have a good day/evening and please visit more often as you can, our friend. :Respectfully Yours, :Legion (Chief of Staff) new user I have joined the GTA wiki. --User:Chip1990 chip1990 I have added a new page US dollar. User:Chip1990